Nightmares
by MultiFandomGirl1424
Summary: Sheldon has a nightmare about Amy. Will Sheldon figure out why this is happening? SHAMY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters!**

**Pairings- Slight Sheldon x Amy**

* * *

_"Sheldon." Amy says, almost inaudibly._

_Sheldon blinks to get used to the sudden darkness. "Amy?" he asks almost as quietly. "Where are you?"_

_"I'm right here." she says, gently grabbing Sheldon's ankle. He kneels next to her._

_"Are you okay?" he asks._

_"Just.. help me get out of here. Please."_

_Once they get out of the dark room into the light, Sheldon sees that she has been hurt by someone. Who knows who did it._

_"Amy..." he says, watching her eyes, not able to look at anything else. "You need help."_

_"No, Sheldon. I'll be fine. I love you."_

* * *

***Sheldon's pov***

I wake up in the middle of the night.

Why did I dream that? Why would I ever dream of Amy getting hurt?

There must be a logical explanation for this. Nightmares are usually caused by something that causes fear in someone, and that someone would be thinking of that fear at some point while they're sleeping, causing them to have the said nightmare.

So that must be why I had the dream of Amy getting hurt. Because I'm scared for her to get hurt.

To make sure everything's alright, I decide to call her. It's probably a bad idea, since she's more than likely still sleeping, but it seems like as good of an idea as any at the moment.

"Hello?" Amy's tired voice says a few moments later.

"Are you okay?" I ask somewhat cautiously.

"Yeah." she says. "Why..?"

"Just making sure." I say.

"Alright." Amy says, a smile in her voice. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to her later." I say, pulling the phone away from my ear and seeing that Amy has hung up.

_'Gosh, what did I ever do to get a girl like her?'_ I think to myself.

Knowing that I won't go back to sleep, I sit in my spot on the couch and read the book I've been reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hobbit or any of the characters.**

* * *

I barely finish rereading the Hobbit when Leonard walks into the room.

"You're awake already?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say, looking at him. "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're _never _up this early?" Leonard says, shrugging.

"Oh. I can see how that would be seen as odd." I say.

"You might want to start getting ready for work." he says.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I walk into Amy's lab, knowing for sure that she'll be there.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here?" she asks, looking at me.

"I have to tell you something." I say. "I had a nightmare about you last night. That's why I called you, and I'm sorry that I did. I just had to make sure you were alright."

"It's okay.." Amy says. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"Well, you were in a dark room, and it was kind of hard to see. I found you and brought you out of the room, to see that you had been beat up." I say.

She's quiet for a few moments, then starts to speak. "Do you know what it could have meant?"

"I don't know." I say quietly. "I just know that I don't want anything bad to happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Leonard, can I ask you something?" I say that night, once we're alone.

He looks up, as if in surprise. "Sure..?"

"What does it mean if you want to be with someone all the time and keep anything bad from happening to them?" I ask.

"Well, usually that means that you like that person very much. Maybe even love them."

"Oh. That's what I was afraid of."

I am in love with Amy. Possibly.

Does she know? Of course, she does pick up on social cues a lot better than I can, so she might. I honestly have no idea.

* * *

_"Amy. Amy, where are you?" Sheldon calls, trying to figure out where in the world Amy could be._

_"I'm in the forest, Sheldon. Please don't let this happen!" she replies._

_Amy's voice is loud; loud enough to be heard from miles away._

_'What's happening to her? Who keeps getting to her?' Sheldon thinks to himself, fear managing to creep into his mind._

_"Amy, what happened?" he asks, trying to be brave for her, even though I have no idea what it is._

_"It's going to be okay. Trust me, it's going to be okay." she says softly. "Just remember that I love you, okay?"_

* * *

Amy isn't at work for the next few days, which is very strange, even for her. When she does show up, it's like something had happened to her. Something bad.

"Amy?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it. That's been forbidden." she says.

"Why?"

"If I do, worse things will happen."

* * *

"I don't think it's right, Leonard." I say, looking out the window.

"I'm not arguing. It _isn't _right." he says. "If you want to find out so bad, then follow her one day to see where she's going and what exactly is happening to her."

"Okay. But when?"

"Soon. If you want her to be alright, then it must be soon."


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, I'm lost in thought, thinking about what to do with Amy, when Howard shakes my arm. I pull away quickly and look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"Can't be nothing if it's got you quiet." Howard says, smirking.

"I can't tell you." I say. "The only other people that know are Leonard and Amy. Even though Amy doesn't want to tell me the whole story."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Penny says. "You know something, and don't know the whole thing. The only one who knows is Amy?"

"Yes." I say. "But I might have to leave in a little bit. It's the only way I'll find out."

"Why? Wouldn't leaving unexpectedly be against your rules?" she asks.

"Even the best people go to the bad side sometimes." I say.

* * *

At about six thirty, I leave the apartment and find Amy pretty easily. Fortunately, she's distracted, so I'm able to follow her without her noticing at all. She finds her way to a deserted building that looks a lot like the ones in my dreams.

Maybe they were trying to tell me something, like what Leonard was saying.

Amy goes inside the building and I quietly follow her, hiding in the shadows, surprised by seeing how many people are there.

Each one of them seem to have been hurt by some unknown thing or person.

_'Is this real?' _I find myself wondering.

Of course it is. I'm not crazy enough to be making all of this up. Heck, I'm not that crazy anyway.

* * *

"Amy. So glad to see that you've come back." a raspy voice says. A male's.

I can't see his face; the room is so dark, I can barely see my hands. The only thing I'm able to see of him is his silhouette.

He seems to be about five foot ten.

"Well, I had to come back at some point, right?" Amy says.

"Yeah."

The man's voice has seemed to only get even more rough in the past thirty seconds.

That's when my eyes get used to the darkness and I see that the guy is Will Wheaton.


End file.
